


The Fanatic

by spiritofemby



Series: The Herald of Andraste [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofemby/pseuds/spiritofemby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble to introduce my Inquisitor, Cathaire Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fanatic

Curls were carefully pinned by trembling hands, securing them neatly so they would not become a nuisance later. A dusting of silver powder over her eyes and across the bridge of her nose. A simple necklace adorned with the silver sword of mercy. _I am ready_ , Cathaire thought as she stood, smoothing her fine white robes that was a gift from her parents. A sun blazing within a circle stood out in silver thread, the symbol of the Maker. A fitting adornment, as she was the Chosen one. The Herald of Andraste, they called her. _Mother always said I was destined for greatness, a Disciple reborn. Maybe even Andraste herself._

 

Her staff stood waiting by the door, topped with the golden likeness of Andraste. The eternal flame a bright light nestled within her palm, with carefully knotted crimson silks to cushion her grip and mask the blood. For the hands that held the staff were dotted with hundreds of scars. Nicks and cuts, thin white lines that were barely discernible upon her pale skin. The only outward sign of her deepest secret. _The Maker would not have given me this power had he not wanted to use it through me._

 

A knock on the door sounded loudly, a knight stepping through moments after. “Herald, they have returned with the heretics! What will you have of them?”

 

_I am here to do the Maker’s will. There has been no one else to sing His word for a thousand years. Now, now I am ready._

  
_“Burn them all.”_

 

 

 


End file.
